


The Infinity War

by Shinigami24



Series: Margaret Carter Files [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: As things seems to settle down, a new enemy loom over the heroes. He wants to cleanse half of the universe and will stop at nothing. It is up to the many forces of good to stop him before it is too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part in MCF. This covers Avengers; Infinity War and a few other stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seems to be quiet for the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Everyone will have to wait until next week for ch 1. I have some other fics to finish first. Cobalt & Ivory Stalker will be posted tmw.

In a different world, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Peggy Carter received Erskine's super soldier serum. They would go on to battle HYDRA with a team; the Howling Commandos. Angie Martinelli received Zola's knock off serum. She would later go on to become HYDRA's Winter Soldier.

Under extraordinary circumstances, the quartet lived to the 21st century. They fought with a brand new team; Avengers against villains too much for SHIELD to handle. SHIELD fell and was rebuilt. They came back bigger and better than before.

The Avengers split into two teams when the Sokovia Accords was introduced. While the document was exposed to be a HYDRA plot, the damage had been done. The rift was slowly healing. However, trouble wasn't far off.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, south Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their chambers.

"It's been two years since the Accords, Buck." Steve was saying.

"Don't remind me!" Bucky grumbled.

"But, the Accords were thrown out, remember?" Steve pointed out.

"Yeah, but Stark was way out of line." Bucky retorted. Steve sighed, knowing that Bucky's grudge wasn't going away anytime soon. Sadly unlike Howard, his son didn't seem to care that there were certain lines that he should never cross. Fury had a reason for keeping Howard's murder under wraps.

"Let's forget about him." Steve finally said. Bucky nodded as he kissed his lover.

In the meantime, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked. They talked for hours before turning the lights out to get some rest.

* * *

Elsewhere, Thanos was on the move. He had the gauntlet. His children had the army ready. The Black Order had managed to secure the Power Stone. The ship was on its way to Earth.

"Earth, here I come." he smirked.


	2. Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint go back on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

**_Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

Natasha and the Barton family reunited with the Wakandan Avengers. They hugged each other.

"Welcome to Wakanda." Steve smiled.

* * *

**_den, palace, Golden City, Wakanda;  
_ **

Natasha and Clint was catching up with Bucky, Steve, and their team.

"How are things?" Bucky asked.

"Relatively calm, considering our line of work." Natasha replied.

"I still think about Budapest." Clint mentioned.

"What happened in Budapest?" Wanda wanted to know. Clint and Natasha looked at each other.

"It's a long story." Natasha said at last.

"We're listening." Sam replied.

"Here's what happened..." Natasha began.

* * *

**_Triskelion headquarters, Theodore Roosevelt Island on the Potomac River, Washington D.C., 2007;_ **

_Clint and Natasha had a meeting with Phil, Fury, and Maria.  
_

_"I have a new mission for you. It's Black Ops, so right up your alley." Fury announced. Clint and Nat traded looks before turning back to their boss._

_"Accepted." they said. They were given folders with the details inside._

_"Let's get moving." Clint said._

* * *

**_Barton homestead;_ **

_Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in their family room.  
_

_"Cooper will get fussy when you go back in the field. He has separation anxiety." Laura was saying._

_"Natasha got him a present to help him with that." Clint replied._

_"That's amazing. Just try to make it back." Laura requested. Then Clint and Laura kissed softly._

* * *

**_Budapest, Hungary, Europe;_ **

_Hawkeye and Black Widow met up with Isabelle Hartley, a fellow SHIELD agent.  
_

_"Welcome. Come with me." Isabelle said._


	3. Budapest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talks about an old mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

_Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Isabelle started their mission. They were in Budapest to gather intel. So they disguised themselves as lab techs and went undercover at a lab facility._

_After getting past the numerous guards, they got down to business. Using stolen cards, they gained access to a lab...  
_

* * *

_Sadly, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Isabelle's mission went south and fast. The trio got out their weapons and fought mercs and soldiers.  
_

_"There are too many! We may need to retreat!" Hawkeye warned._

* * *

_The trio fought hard against the major players. Eventually, they made it to a private airport and stole a plane. Clint got in the pilot's seat and started up the engine. The plane took off minutes later.  
_

_"That was too close for my liking." Natasha declared._

* * *

**_triskelion headquarters, Theodore Roosevelt Island on the Potomac River, Washington D.C.;  
_ **

_The trio were in Fury's office with Fury and Phil. They discussed the failed mission.  
_

_"That was a shit show. They were more armed than we expected," Clint was saying._

_" We have a backup, though. Still, being careful should always be plan A." Phil reasoned._

_"Okay, time to debrief and see what to do next." Fury said._

"We managed to get a backup team in there. You know the rest." Natasha finished. The Avengers nodded.

"That was messy." Pietro commented.

"It could have ended worse." Bucky replied.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"What did you think?" Bucky asked.

"It explains a lot about her comments in New York when we fought the Chitauri." Steve replied. Bucky nodded as he and Steve kissed softly. They loved the intimacy and alone time.


	4. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get time away from the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Then I'm switching back to Match the Soul.

The Wakandan Avengers had grown in size the last two years. The team consisted of Black Panther, Sgt Barnes, Captain America, Falcon, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Quake, Agents Trip and Lance, Mockingbird, Ant Man, and Wasp. The team defended Wakanda and the world from all that would harm innocents.

* * *

One day, Thor and Jane, Scott and Hope, Lance and Bobbi, and the other couples went on a group date. They went to a Thai restaurant and ordered noodles, rice, and meat skewers. It was all delicious and made for a great date.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe talked with Bucky, Steve, and Trip over Skype. They were happy to see each other. They laughed as they caught up with each other. They talked for hours until it was time for bed. They waved as they logged off.

* * *

**_den of the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers got together for bonding time. They played classical board games such as Clue, Sorry!, Monopoly, Game of Life, and Scrabble.

The card games consisted of Uno, Skip-Bo, Gin Rummy, Go Fish, and Old Maids. There were the other games such as Twister and Dominos. They had fun and got into the games. They had to take a breather.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's room, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. They locked the door and stripped as they got onto the king bed, and Bucky got the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband.

The pace was steady as Bucky dragged it out for as long as possible. A long time later, Bucky finally sped up the pace and wrapped his fingers around Steve.

He stroked Steve as he thrust in and out. When they were close to their climaxes, Bucky stroked his husband to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he soon fell over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their orgasms, they couldn't stop kissing.


	5. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple trip takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be next.

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, South Africa;_ **

A few months later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They enjoyed their day off. They decided to rest up. So they cuddled up and watched the television.

* * *

**_Statesman ship;  
_ **

In space, Thor was taking a trip around the galaxy with Loki. The brothers managed to remain civil as they looked around. They managed to pick up some friends to come along. The trip didn't end in a fist fight. So it was successful.

* * *

All of sudden, a strange ship stopped them. Thanos had come for the Tesseract. A few minutes later, Thanos and the Black Order boarded. They all tensed up, after Loki finished giving them the rundown.

Loki grabbed the Tesseract and used it to send the others away. Then they sent Bruce to safety in an escape pod.

The fight began as both sides fought fiercely. The battle ended with Thor being taken hostage.

"Hand over the Space Stone or your brother dies." Cull Obsidian threatened. Loki immediately surrendered the stone. While Thanos was adding the gem to his gauntlet, Loki grabbed Thor and they ran.

* * *

They met up with Valkyrie. She got them into the escape pods. Pressing a button, they were jettisoned from the Statesman. They ended up floating in space.

"We have to land somewhere soon." Valkyrie declared.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;_ **

 Peggy and Angie ordered in take out. They enjoyed curry and rice. The couple kissed softly and smiled at each other.


	6. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_New York Sanctum, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York;_ **

Stephen Strange and Wong were having a discussion. 

"Seriously? You don't have any money?" Stephen asked.

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." Wong replied.

"I'll tell that to the guys at the deli." Stephen retorted.

"Wait! I think I have a couple hundreds." Wong exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Strange asked.

"I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt." Wong mused. All of sudden, something crash landed into the Sanctum. When they went to check, they found Bruce in the debris.

"What happened?" Wong asked.

"Thanos is coming. He wants the Infinity Stones." Bruce warned. Stephen and Wong exchanged alarmed looks. This wasn't good.

"I think we need to have a long conservation." Dr. Strange said. He opened a portal and stepped through. Minutes later, he returned with Peggy and Angie.

"Bruce!" Peggy beamed as she greeted Bruce happily. Bruce smiled and returned the hug. After everyone had been introduced, they sat down to begin the conservation.

"Now, what is going on?" Peggy asked.

"It's a long story." Bruce sighed.

"We're listening." Angie said. So Bruce began talking...

* * *

While Bruce was explaining to the heroes was was happening, Thanos' ship had arrived in New York City. Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian arrived and started attacking.

All the hell broke loose as citizens panicked and fled. Dr. Strange, Wong, Bruce, Peggy, and Angie ran outside.

"Hand over the Time Stone!" Ebony Maw declared.

"I refuse." Dr. Strange replied.

"You have no choice." Cull Obsidian replied as he attacked. The heroes returned fire and the fight was hard and stressful. Bruce was unable to turn into the Hulk.

"C'mon, Hulk. What're you doing to me? Come out! Come out! Come out!" Bruce exclaimed. Everyone was shocked. Why couldn't Bruce transform?

* * *

**_Greenwich Village, New York City;_ **

The fight ended with Dr. Strange being captured by Ebony Maw. The Black Order and Thanos returned to their Q-ship. As their ship lifted off, Peggy and Angie snuck abroad. Then the ship took off, heading for outer space.

"I have to protect the Sanctum. You can use the phone if you need." Wong said. Bruce nodded and they walked back inside the building.

* * *

**_Scotland, Europe;_ **

Vision and Wanda were enjoying some downtime. They got time to rest and kiss. They were laying on the bed when Vision grabbed his head in pain.

"Vis, is it the stone again?" Wanda asked.

"It's as if it's speaking to me." came the reply.

"What does it say?" Wanda wanted to know.

"I don't...I don't know. Something...tell me what you feel." Vision responded.

"I just feel you." Wanda replied.

Meanwhile, Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight arrived and searched for Vision. He had something that they wanted. They chased down Vision and had to fight Wanda. They wanted to rip the stone out of his head.

* * *

**_church, Scotland;  
_ **

The villains chased Vision and Wanda to a church. Wanda decided to make her final stand. Scarlet Witch fought fiercely, using her telekinesis powers to the fullest.

Captain America, Sergeant Barnes, Black Widow, and Falcon arrived mid fight. They came out of the shadows.

"You won't have that stone for long!" Corvus Glaive vowed.


	7. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange suffers through a horrible experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. MtS will be updated next.   
> Loyal readers know by now that I really cannot stand Tony Stark. Tony Stans have made me completely despise the character. There's no way I can write him as a hero. He's poison.  
> Good thing, Peggy is one of the main characters. So she will be playing Iron Man's role in this arc. Enjoy.

**_Thanos' Q-ship;_ **

Ebony Maw was torturing Dr. Strange. She used whatever was available. Strange refused to break. He fought through it all. 

"Painful, aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery." Ebony Maw gloated. She was about to continue when Peggy and Angie dropped in to rescue Dr. Strange. They fought the villain.

In the end, Angie threw Ebony Maw out to her death. They turned and helped Strange out to the ship's bridge.

* * *

_**The Collector's Museum, Knowhere;** _

Thanos arrived on Knowhere. He faced the Collector aka Taneleer Tivan. They fought, Thanos gained the upper hand and retrieved the stone. Tivan was let go while Thanos set Knowhere on fire.

"We'll get them into a trap." he vowed as he added the Reality stone to his gauntlet.

* * *

**_Titan;_ **

Loki and Valkyrie arrived on the planet with the remaining Guardians. They met Dr. Strange, Peggy, and Angie when the Q-ship arrived shortly after. They were wary and some of them even got into a fight.

"Die, Blanket of Death!" Drax exclaimed as he tried to fight off Strange's levitating cloak.

"I'll ask you this once, where is Gamora?!" Peter Quill demanded.

"Who is Gamora?" Angie wanted to know.

"What master do you serve?" Strange asked.

"Eh?" Peter was confused. Further questioning soon revealed that Peter also was Terran.

"So you're not with Thanos?" Angie checked.

"With Thanos? No! I'm here to kill him! He took my girl!" Peter retorted.

"Wait, who are you?" he asked.

"We're the Avengers." Angie replied.

"You're the ones Thor told us about." Mantis realized. And so the heroes decided to team up. So they sat down to formulate a plan...

* * *

**_Vormir;_ **

Thanos arrived on the planet with Gamora in tow. They met the Gate Keeper; one Red Skull

"The Soul Stone extracts a terrible price. In order to take the Stone you must lose that which you love. A soul, for a soul." Red Skull warned.

"You failed. And do you want to know why? Because you love nothing. No one." Gamora declared. Thanos turned and Gamora saw tears in his eyes.

"Really? Tears?" she was astonished.

"They're not for him." Red Skull responded.

"No. This isn't love." Gamora denied. Thanos approached her and Gamora tried to kill herself, only to fail. In the end, Thanos dragged her to the edge of a cliff and threw her over. His reward was the Soul Stone.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"This has become a mess." Steve was saying.

"He is too dangerous." Bucky said.

"We'll stop him. We'll always stop him." Steve reassured.

"Yeah, I believe you." Bucky smiled. Then they kissed softly.


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda shares a fear with Vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_Titan;_ **

Thanos arrived and faced off against the mixed group of Avengers and Guardians. The heroes had their plan, now to launch it. The fate of the world hinged on it.

They fought each other aggressively. The heroes were determined to get that gauntlet off of the warlord pronto! Thanos was equally determined. He only had two stones left then his quest would be complete.

While Thanos was fending off the heroes, Mantis took advantage of the battle to distract the warlord...

* * *

Mantis had Thanos neatly trapped. She placed him into a trance and started getting the gauntlet off of his hand. All of sudden, Peter found out about Gamora's death.

Grief and white hot fury mixed together to create an unstable combination. Nebula was horrified by her sister's death. The end result was Peter going berserk and yelling,

"You bastard!" he ran at Thanos. Thanos snapped out of his trance and threw the heroes off.

* * *

After the heroes were defeated, Thanos turned his attention to Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange, Peggy, and Angie used their abilities to keep Thanos at bay. But Thanos got the upper hand, he had Angie pinned down.

"Hand over the Time Stone or your friend here dies." he sneered. Stephen handed it over and Thanos took off.

"Why did you give it to him?" Angie wanted to know.

"We're now in the endgame." Stephen replied.

* * *

**_Golden City, Wakanda, Africa;  
_ **

T'Challa, Shuri, and the Dora Milaje welcomed his fellow Avengers and the newcomers; Bruce, Vision, and Rhodey to Wakanda. 

"Welcome to Wakanda. How are you all?" T'Challa asked.

"I need this stone removed." Vision mentioned.

"That can be done." Shuri nodded.

* * *

That evening, Vision and Wanda had some alone time. They cuddled up closer and talked.

"I'm terrified, Vision. I can't lose you," Wanda confessed. Something deep inside terrified her.

"I will be okay. Shuri reassured me it is possible to remove the stone before I am ambushed again." Vision replied.

"I hope it is successful." Wanda replied. Vision kissed her, hoping that he was reassuring her.


	9. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri tries to remove the stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their room. They stripped and got on the bed nude. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love.

Bucky went quick. Ten minutes later, they were both close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and started stroking. Steve came all over their stomachs and panted. Bucky held out for a bit before falling over the edge. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Vision and the twins met with Shuri. Two Dora Milaje bodyguards were there also. Vision was calm, while Wanda was anxious and determined. Pietro was there as moral support.  Shuri explained what she planned to do.

"This is going to be a delicate progress, I will need you both to guard this room in case." Shuri explained.

"On it!" the twins chorused.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers and Wakandans watched from inside the shield dome as the Q ship touched down on Wakanda. The army attacked and fired on the shield. 

The shield was deactivated and the Wakandans and Avengers ran out into the grassy field to meet their enemy. Both sides fought fiercely. Proxima Midnight was killed during the battle. Then Thor arrived with Valkyrie, Loki, Rocket, and Groot...

* * *

In the meantime, Corvus Glaive split away from his allies to go looking for Vision. Wanda was standing at the window of the room, keeping watch over the battle while acting as a silent sentry.

All of sudden, Corvus found them and gate crashed the ongoing operation. Shuri tried to fight him off and got overpowered. Pietro grabbed Shuri and sped away. Her bodyguards were forced to flee.

Vision managed to kill Corvus Glaive. Sadly, he was now stuck in middle of the battlefield.

"We have to go!" Wanda panted.

* * *

**_Wakanda;_ **

The Avengers were battling the alien army. The Black Order were now dead, but the Avengers had the alien army to contend with. They were at slatemate when Thanos arrived, with a near complete gauntlet.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise." the purple grape grinned.


	10. Dissolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers fight in a last ditch effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 10 should be posted in two days. I'm switching back to FiT.

The heroes and villains fought fiercely. Steve got into a fight with Thanos and tried to rip the gauntlet off himself. Wanda and Vision decided to go with their last resort. Wanda got the Mind Gem out and destroyed it. Thor then went in to deal a deadly blow to Thanos.

* * *

Thor's new hammer; Stormbreaker severely wounded Thanos just as Wanda destroyed the Mind Gem. The heroes had just won. Thanos acted, he used the Time Gem to reverse time. Thanos killed Vision and snatched the Mind Gem, and added it to his Gauntlet. His quest had been achieved.

* * *

"You should have gone for the head," Thanos smirked before lifting his hand. A simple finger snap sealed their fate. Slowly, people started to turn to dust and dissolve away. Everywhere, families and couples were torn apart.

Peggy experienced grief when Angie died into her arms. Nebula watched helplessly as Mantis and the other guardians turned to dust. Nebula and Peggy were the only ones left on Titan.

* * *

The survivors ranging from Titan to Wakanda were stunned and grief stricken. Bucky, Steve, Groot, half of the Wakandans including T'Challa were gone.

"What the hell happened?" Rhodey asked.

"Oh my God." was all Natasha could say.

* * *

Elsewhere, Nick and Maria were in a car, talking as Nick drove.

"Something's happening in Wakanda." Maria reported.

"Call Clint. We'll meet him..." Nick began, when a car crashed into them. Maria went to check on the car only to find no one inside.

"Are they okay?" Fury asked.

"There's no one there." Maria said. A helicopter crashed into a building.

"Call Control. Code red." Nick commanded. Maria went to answer only to dissolve away right before Nick's eyes. Nick cursed as he ran to his car and got out a pager. He sent off a distress signal

"Oh no, Motherf-" he was cut off as he dissolved.

On the other end, Fury's message reached their target.

'Code red.' the other person read. They turned to see their friends looking at them questioningly.

"Carol?" they asked.

"Pack my things. I'm needed back on Earth." Carol Danvers stated.


	11. Help I'm Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Hank rescue to help Janet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, Ch 11-12 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I had a very long day Tues and I simply ran out of time.

A treatise created a divide among the heroes and raised questions on civil liberty. Fury was forced to break up the fight. Sadly, the rift went too deep so Team Cap received sanctuary in Wakanda.

* * *

Hank and Hope were talking when they got a message from, Janet. After thirty years, she was finally able to reach out. 

"I'm here. You've grown, sweetie. I've missed you both and I need your help." she said. The shock almost overwhelmed them. In the end, Scott was called in to help them bring her back.

* * *

Ant-Man fought Ghost. The Ghost tried to run off with Hank's miniature lab. They managed to find her hideout and Bill Foster; one of Hank's past partners came in and explained the situation.

"This is Ava Starr. She's Elihas' daughter." Bill revealed.

"My parents were killed during one of my dad's experiments. I need the Quantum energy to live." Ava explained. Hank and Hope didn't know what to say. Before they could give their answer, the FBI and HYDRA turned up.

Ghost grabbed Scott and fled while Bill managed to hide. But Hank and Hope were hauled away to jail.

* * *

Hank and Hope were rescued from jail by Ant-Man. Ant-Man arrived with Sgt Barnes, Captain America, and Peggy. While Ant Man stole keys and used the right one to get the duo out, the super soldiers fought HYDRA agents. The heroes won and took off. They made for the getaway vehicle and took off.

* * *

Ant-Man and the Wasp got back Hank's miniature lab and headed for the meeting place. Sadly, Burch and his men were hellbent on getting their hands on the lab. So a car chase throughout Los Angeles resulted.

They ended up near the docks. Kurt, Dave, and Luis arrived soon after and went to help them. They ended up being grabbed as hostages. Ant-Man went to help, only to be waved off. With one final look, Ant-Man ran inside the lab with the Wasp in tow.


	12. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott brings backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

**_docks, Los Angeles, California;_ **

While Ant-Man and the Wasp went to provide backup for Hank, Sonny Burch and his men had Kurt, Dave, and Luis in their clutches. They did their uttermost best to be menacing. They would have went further if not the sound of approaching sirens.

* * *

The tension was broken by the police arriving. Luis, Kurt, and Dave watched as Burch and his men were arrested. They were cuffed and pulled around. They tried to get out but were restrained more.

Hank got Janet out of the Quantum Realm. Janet gave Ava energy to stabilize her. Ava thanked Janet and then Bill grabbed her and they went in deep hiding. Only time would tell if it would work.

* * *

After everyone had left, Hank, Janet, and Hope had their overdue family reunion. It had been thirty years. They had tears in their eyes and they hugged and reunited.

"I missed you both. I'm home." Janet said to her family.

* * *

A few days later, Scott and Hope went to the movies. They enjoyed themselves. The couple kissed in the back of the theatre.

Meanwhile, Hank and Janet had some alone time. Hank showed Janet around their new neighborhood. The family home had been moved to the beach. They enjoyed themselves. Hank and Janet held each other. They would never go again.

* * *

**_2018, aftermath of Infinity War;_ **

Hank, Janet, Scott, and Hope were harvesting Quantum energy for Ava. This trip would be the final one, since Ava's condition had improved greatly.

"I have enough energy for Ghost." Scott called as he was brought back. When he just returned to his normal size and stored the energy away. When something strange happened. The entire family turned to dust, and Scott was left alone.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked into confusion.


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of affection among family and lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. LaS will be updated next.

**_palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

Peggy, Pietro, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Rocket, Natasha, Okoye, Shuri, and M'Baku got together for a meting. They were still shaken by the events of last week.

The Avengers had faced off against an evil that they never thought they would encounter. At every turn, they were on high alert and forced to make decisions. The survivors were forced to regroup after losing friends, family, and allies.

* * *

**_palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

Scott, Clint, Carol, Trip, Skye, Sif, Lance, Nebula, Bobbi, Jane, Erik, Darcy, and Wong arrived. The survivors greeted their allies. They hugged and cried together. Then they sat down to catch up. They traded stories.

"Have you ever heard of the Red Hulk?" Trip asked.

"No!" Bruce moaned, not really wanting to relive that **fiasco.**

"That sounds like an amusing story." Loki commented.

"It definitely was." Bobbi confirmed.

"Here's what happened." Trip began.

* * *

_**Shortly after the events of Ant-Man and the Wasp;  
** _

T'Challa and Nakia went out on a date. The couple went to the markets for a warm meal. They had a lot of fun and enjoyed their meal. 

T'Challa couldn't believe such a beautiful woman like Nakia loved him. Nakia could only smile as she felt his loving stare on her.

* * *

**_Scott and Hope's quarters, the palace;_ **

Scott and Hope bonded with Cassie. They made lunch together. Grilled cheese sandwiches and tortellini soup were the fare. They were all so happy and laughing. They sat down to eat and spend time together.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve' chambers, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in their chambers. The couple kissed softly.

"It's so good to be with you." Bucky sighed.


	14. Revenge Runs Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is violent anger in one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-16 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, I kept getting sidetracked with another fic series. But that one is finally complete, so I can now focus on getting TIW done. Good news is everything but the epi is done. Enjoy.

**_the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, South Africa;_ **

T'Challa went about his usual routine. He woke up to eat and shower. He dressed and then looked at his planner. He met with W'Kabi and was guarded by the Dora Milaje.

"We have several meetings today." he said.

* * *

**_den of the palace;_ **

The Avengers played video games. They had a small Mario Kart tournament. The tournament was intense. Clint won the game after taking Yoshi to victory.

"Bow to the King of Mario Kart!" he yelled.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were in their rooms kissing. They stripped down to their birthday suits and got on the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband.

He slowed down and dragged it out for as long as possible. A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve.

A few minutes later, Steve came all over their stomachs with a moan. Bucky held out for a bit, before spilling his seed deep inside his husband. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Clint and Laura bonded with their kids. They made chocolate chip cookies. They mixed and stirred and formed.

"Don't eat too many before dinner." Laura warned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Red Hulk was on the move. He plotted on his own.

"I want my revenge!" he seethed. He sat down to think. A few minutes later, he got a wonderful idea. It was terrible, yet it would work. He went to start preparations. This needed to go off without a hitch...


	15. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first plan launches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15-16 will be posted next.

Red Hulk launched his first plan. A few days later, the citizens were horrified to discover that the nightmare of Harlem was back. The Abomination had teamed up with the Red Hulk. They proceeded to wreak havoc on the capitols of the USA.

Bruce saw the news and became alarmed. This wasn't good. He hit the alarm to alert the other Avengers.

* * *

**_den of the palace;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers relaxed by having a Disney movie marathon. The lineup were; Pollyanna, the 1961 version of Parent Trap, The Rocketeer, Mary Poppins, and The Newsies. They loved the movies. Some even began quoting the movies.

"The game is to find something to be glad about." Wanda quoted.

"It's scary, but we might be able to pull it off." Pietro quoted. Wanda played along.

"Pull what off?" she asked.

"Switch places!" Pietro replied. There were laughter and chuckles.

"One problem, you're a boy, Wanda's a girl." Skye pointed out.

"I refuse to cut and bleach my hair!" Wanda exclaimed. Steve tried not to smile.

"Like a hood ornament." Trip quoted.

"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Hope quoted.

"Never fear, Brooklyn is here!" Steve quoted, making Bucky laugh and others groan.

"Those are great choices." Scott smiled.

"That guy Howard Hughes reminds me of Howie." Bucky commented, making Steve nod his agreement. Then they resumed watching The Rocketeer and other movies.

* * *

That evening, Thor, Jane, Lance, Bobbi, Scott, Hope, Clint, and Laura went out on a group date. They went to a steakhouse in Cape Town. They ordered steak and potatoes with veggies. The couples laughed and talked over their meals as they caught up with each other. It was a wonderful date.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers had practice. They went through an obstacle course. There was a climbing wall, rope course, a makeshift pond, a rope spider web, balance beams, tires, a tunnel, and many more kinds of elements. 

They needed to see which areas needs improvement. Shuri timed them as they navigated through the course. Some like Bucky and Steve did remarkably well on the physical side, while Pietro was the fastest. Others needed to prove. Overall, it was a regular practice.

* * *

In the meantime, Peggy and Angie stayed in and had a candlelit dinner. They smiled as they enjoyed their meal. After they finished eating, they put in a movie and curled up on the couch. They enjoyed the peace and quiet. 


	16. Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve took Cassie and the Barton kids while Clint and Laura had some time to themselves. The kids played board games such as Monopoly, Snakes & Ladders, Candy land, and Hi Ho Cherry-O. There were other classics such as Dominoes Train, Go Fish, and Memory. They had fun playing.

* * *

One day, the Hulk met the Abomination for a rematch. The knock down, no holds barred, drag out fight was vicious for both sides. The combatants refused to relent and the property damage was massive.

Luckily, the area had been evacuated when all the hell broke loose. That was the only good thing to come out of that fiasco. Since the Abomination had managed to escape.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers encountered the Red Hulk, Crossbones, Sinthea Schmidt, and Amora. There was a massive fight in the streets. It went back and forth and neither side truly had power. The bad guys still managed to escape after some time.

"Dammit! We'll have to wait until next time to take them down." Bucky cursed.

* * *

**_the communications room of the palace;_ **

Bucky, Steve, and Trip talked with Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe over Skype. They greeted each other before sitting down to catch up. They talked for hours until it was time to say goodbye. They waved goodbye before logging off.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They washed up before cuddling up and talking.

"That was so rough. We could have captured them." Steve was saying.

"There is always next time." Bucky reassured.

"I hope that we do." Steve replied. The couple kissed and sighed happily.


	17. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get an odd letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. I changed my mind, ch 17-18 is going to be posted next. I know a lot, but I have plans for tmw.

The Avengers went about their routine, training, protecting the citizens, and enjoying their lives. One day, they received a letter.

"Fight us one week from now. We pick the place and time. Watch the news." the letter said.

"A challenge letter?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely." they chorused. Then they headed to the gym to train.

* * *

**_Cape Town, Southern Africa;  
_ **

Lance, Bobbi, Scott, Hope, Clint, Laura, Thor, and Jane went to a pizzeria for their group date. They ordered their favorite pizza pans, drinks, and breadsticks. 

They enjoyed themselves as they talked over their dinner. They had a wonderful time.

* * *

**_den of the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with the Howlies over Skype. They greeted each other happily and sat down to catch up.

"Where's Trip?" Gabe asked.

"Poker game with Pietro, Darcy, Shuri, and Skye." Steve answered.

"Figures." Gabe chuckled.

"So is it true that HYDRA crawled out of their holes?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"Sadly yes. But we're kicking their asses in a few days." Bucky grumbled. They resumed their discussion. They talked for hours as they caught up. When ti was time to say goodbye, they waved and logged off.

* * *

**_game room of the palace;  
_ **

Skye, Shuri, Darcy, Trip, and Pietro had a poker game. The game was intense as they tried to arrange a winning hand. They eyed each other, searching their faces for any tells. 

They all took turns drawing and discarding cards. The game ended with Shuri winning.

"Take that, I won!" Shuri beamed.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They stripped the other person of their clothing and got on the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Bucky then slowed down and dragged it out for as long as possible. Steve moaned as he was driven out of his mind.

"More, please!" Steve begged.

"Patience." Bucky chided. Steve could only groan and hold on.

A long time later, Bucky took pity and increased the speed, while reaching down to wrap his fingers around the blond. Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm.

Steve spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit, before spilling his own seed deep inside his love. As they came down from their orgasms, they kissed and smiled.


	18. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes take on their adversaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17, ch 18 will be posted next.

**_Palais des Nations, Geneva, Switzerland;_ **

The group of villains arrived at Palais des Nations; the European headquarters for the United Nations. There was a lakeside park nearby. There were rows of flags on both sides of the road leading to the office building.

Work personnel and tourists alike were all over the place. Meetings were taking place in the famous chambers, while staff did paperwork in the offices upstairs.

Sin gave the signal and the villains burst inside to storm the place. They spread out to seize control of the floors. Sin, Amora, Skurge, and Serpent Society members went to the upper floors, while Crossbones and STRIKE teams went to the chambers. The Red Hulk and Abomination remained outside as the welcoming committee. This fight would decide the fate of the world.

* * *

The Avengers arrived and took in the current situation. This wasn't good. Good thing, they had brought some backup along.

"We need to split up." Captain America said. So he, the Hulk, Sergeant Barnes, Peggy, and Angie went to confront the Red Hulk and the Abomination.

The grudge match was brutal and vicious. But in the end, the dastardly duo were defeated and taken down with tranquilizers courtesy of Hawkeye. They put restraints on them.

"I hope that the UN have a special cell for those two." Peggy said.

* * *

**_Palais des Nations;_ **

Black Panther took his team to the offices where Amora and her team awaited. The team consisted of Black Panther, Ant-Man, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and Sif. 

The team fought the rogue Asgardians and Serpent Society. The fight was rough and drawn out, both sides refused to surrender. Eventually, the villains were soundly defeated and arrested.

* * *

In the meantime, Agents Trip and Lance, Mockingbird, Quicksilver, Wasp, and Quake headed to the chambers. They faced HYDRA. As all the hell broke loose, bullets flew.

Quicksilver and Wasp managed to free the hostages while their teammates fought HYDRA. The former hostages were herded out of the building and the surviving HYDRA agents taken into custody.

"Team 3 reporting in. HYDRA down." Lance announced.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time after they got back to the palace. They finished showering and dried off. They got onto the bed and Bucky got the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The brunette went slow and took his time with the younger man.

Steve moaned and allowed himself to enjoy the ride. A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve. He stroked his husband to orgasm.

Steve screamed as he made a mess of their stomachs, Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge. As they came down from their climaxes, Bucky got up and headed to the bathroom.

He returned with a wet washcloth and wiped Steve down. Then he threw the cloth in the hamper and joined Steve on the bed. Bucky pulled the covers over their bodies as they spooned. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual. As they cuddled up, they drifted off to the realms of dreams.


	19. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted tmw, then I'm switching back to Detective Stiles. After the prologue for the next fic is posted, I'm switching back to Detective Conan.

T'Challa and the other Avengers handed over the prisoners to Sharon. CIA agents came and took the prisoners.

"Thank you." Sharon smiled.

"You're welcome." the Avengers said.

"What will happen to the Asgardians?" a CIA agent asked.

"They will face Asgard justice." Thor answered.

"Thank you for the answers. We have the perfect place just for those two." Sharon said as she eyed Ross and Blonsky. Everyone had been shocked when Red Hulk turned back into Thaddeus Ross.

"Just make sure that they cannot get out ever. The last thing everyone needs is the return of those two." Natasha warned.

* * *

Scott and Hope had bonding time with Cassie. They played Monopoly. They laughed as they enjoyed themselves. Scott groaned as he lost his property to Hope.

"That was fun." Hope smiled.

Meanwhile, Clint and Laura took their kids to the park. The kids ran around laughing and playing. They had fun playing with the other children, going on the slides, jungle gym, and other playground equipment. The parents smiled as they watched their children play.

* * *

**_Cape Town, Southern Africa;  
_ **

The couples went to Cape Town for their group date. They enjoyed sushi rolls for dinner. Then they went to a dance club. The couples had fun dancing to various songs and having drinks in between.

"We need to come back!" Bobbi declared.

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

"..and the rest is history." Trip said as he concluded the tale. His audience were shocked.

"That explains a lot." Shuri mused.

"Thanks for the story." Loki smiled.

"Red Hulk's identity is rather ironic, considering what he has said and done!" Darcy declared. The others echoed their vehement agreement.

* * *

**_inside the Soul Stone;_ **

Bucky and Steve were relaxing under the strange orange sky. They cuddled up closer. Despite their strange circumstances, they were happy to be together. No matter what life threw at them, they would get through it together, always. They were together to the end of the line.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve decide to hang up their suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Then I'm switching back to Detective Stiles. The next MCF installment will be out in July. The next MCU installment will be out next month. Enjoy the epilogue!:)  
> This takes place after Avengers Endgame in the future. Think it as a sneak peek.

Two years had passed since Thanos came to Earth. A lot had happened. Thanos had been defeated, some heroes had retired while others continued the fight. New heroes had joined the Avengers. Earth was in safe hands.

**_palace, Golden City, Wakanda, South Africa;_ **

T'Challa and his family went about their morning routine. They sat down for breakfast. They were happy and eating. T'Challa seemed more relaxed than earlier at his meetings. It always felt good to be with family.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, Upstate New York;  
_ **

Fury had a meeting with Maria and Phil. Their demeanor was all business.

"What is going on? Did something important happen?" Phil asked.

"I have some information that I would like to share with the two of you." Fury replied.

"Alright, let's talk." Maria said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor, Jane, Scott, Hope, and the other couples went on a group date. They went to a concert. The concert was fun and passionate. The crowd was hyped up.

* * *

**_Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had finally hung up their suits and retired to Brooklyn. While Wakanda was beautiful, it wasn't their home. They didn't want to intrude on that space.

The couple now lived in a renovated brownstone. One day, Trip visited them. They greeted each other with hugs then sat down to catch up.

"How are you guys enjoying retirement?" Trip asked.

"It's wonderful." Steve smiled.

"Stevie gets to take all the art classes he dreamed about, while I get to play with tech." Bucky answered. They continued to talk and catch up.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped and got on the bed while Bucky grabbed the lube. The older man slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love.

Bucky took it slow and dragged it out. Steve tried to get his love to hurry, but Bucky refused. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on his love and picked up the pace.

A few minutes later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve spilled all over their chests with a moan. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his seed deep inside his lover. As they came down from their highs, they shared kisses.

They had come a long way since they were recruited by Dr. Erskine for the super soldier program. From fighting HYDRA in the 40s and present days. Now, they were free to enjoy life as regular citizens.

They were done with saving the world, let others pick up the slack. They were more than capable. They intended to enjoy the rest of their lives together.


End file.
